It started with a look
by MiyaSmith811
Summary: A normal day for Naruto takes a turn when Sasuke askes to spar. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: This is my first fanfiction yay! So anyway, this story takes place after the chunin exams but sasuke hasn't left yet. Enjoy the story and please review! **

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi(boyxboy) then don't read. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters I only own this story. If I did own it it would not be appropriate for kids. ;)**

**"****Speaking" and ****'****_Thinking'_**

1:23 Ichiraku Ramen

Next to a pile of empty bowls sat the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. He just finished his thirteenth bowl of ramen when he heard a voice."Hey dobe, wanna spar"

"Don't call me dobe, teme." Behind him was his rival and secret crush, Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'll take that as a no" Sasuke said in his usual board manner.

"No, I'll spar with you, teme. Since pervy sage isn't here I haven't gotten a chance to train in a while." Naruto spoke through a mouthful of ramen causing Sasuke to scowl even more that usual.

"Ok I'll be at the last training ground. Don't take to long."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Naruto paid for his ramen and ran after Sasuke.

3:52 Training Ground 10

Sasuke and Naruto were both drenched in sweat from their sparring match. At some time Sasuke took his shirt off while naruto took his jacket off but remained in his black undershirt. Naruto would, every once in a while, sneak a glance at Sasuke's toned chest.'_Where did those muscles come from'_ Naruto thought. He assumed he was being sneaky and that Sasuke didn't notice him doing it. This wasn't the first time naruto was wrong.

Sasuke notice this and felt like messing with his blond, orange clad friend. "Why do you keep looking at me like that, dobe" he said with a smirk.

"I-I wasnt looking at you, teme" Naruto shot back with a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. He looked down a bit hoping Sasuke didn't notice. '_Shoot he noticed I am so busted.'_

When he looked up Sasuke was gone. Then he felt arms snake around his waist from behind. "Does the great Naruto Uzumaki find me attractive." Sasuke purred seductively into his ear.

"W-what! N-no." He felt Sasuke's teeth nip at his ear.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that" Sasuke spun Naruto around to face him. He put his hand on Naruto's face to keep him from turning it to the ground down.

"I-I don't um.. " Naruto said as his cheeks flushed a crimson red.

"Thought so." Sasuke smashed his lips to Naruto's. He slid his tongue on Naruto's bottom lip evoking a gasp from Naruto. Sasuke took this as an opportunity to slip his skilled tongue into Naruto's mouth.

While Sasuke was doing this all that was going on in Naruto's brain was '_I am kissing Sasuke. I am KISSING Sasuke. I am kissing SASUKE.'_ After he processed what was going on Naruto started to kiss back nervously. Sasuke smiled into the kiss at this gesture and encircled his arms around Naruto's slim waist to deepen the kiss. Naruto then proceeded to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck and placed his hand on the back of his head.

After a few minutes of their make out session, Naruto pulled back. "Needed air"

he uttered while panting trying to catch his breath.

"I'll take that as a sign you liked it." Sasuke said with his ever present smirk. He walked over a tree and sat down pulling Naruto down so he was straddling his lap. Naruto blushed at this new position he found himself in but went along with it anyway. Sasuke jerked him into a tauntingly slow kiss which turned into a more heated, lustful kiss.

4:25 Konoha Village

Sakura Haruno was exiting the building after her lesson with the hokage. After becoming lady Tsunade's apprentice she hasn't had much time to hang out with her teammates. '_I wonder what Sasukes doing3… and Naruto, too'_ she thought to herself while headed to Ichiraku ramen to see if they are there.

When she arrived there was no sign of either of the two. "I was almost positive at least Naruto would be hear"

"If you are looking for Naruto and Sasuke they should be at the last training ground. I heard them talking about training there together." The owner said to her.

"Thanks" she replied and headed to the training ground. Little did she know what awaits her.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and I will update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated. Since I am new to this site I had no idea how to add chapters. **

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi(boyxboy) then don't read. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters I only own this story. If I did own it it would not be appropriate for kids. ;)**

**Please review anything is appreciated. **

4:45 Training Ground 10

Sakura got to the training ground but she couldn't see her friends anywhere. She walked around for a bit then spotted Naruto's golden blond hair. She got a little closer then let out a loud scream at what the two were doing.

_With Sasuke and Naruto_

Naruto let out a moan as Sasuke bit and sucked on his neck leaving little hickies and bite marks. Naruto's black undershirt long discarded and forgotten sitting somewhere to the left of the kissing comrades. Naruto ground his hips into Sasuke's earning a low moan from the young Uchiha. They both didn't notice the approaching individual until it was too late and they both jumped and the sound of their teammate's surprised scream.

They both looked at the source of the sound and the colour drained from both their faces. "S-sasuke a-and N-naruto" that was all she could get out before she fainted from shock and the two culprits jumped apart and ran over to her unconscious form.

Sasuke Picked her up gently and carried her to a nearby bench while Naruto went to fetch their shirts.

"Shit, I knew we should have gone to your place, teme" Naruto says in an agitated whisper.

"Well its not all my fault when you never actually said anything." Sasuke snaps back in a slightly louder voice.

"Yeah 'cause I had your tongue shoved down my throat."

"Hey I know you liked it. I could have sworn I heard you moaning. Besides she was going you find out anyway at least we got it over with." Sasuke spoke while gesturing to an unconscious Sakura.

"I just didn't want anyone to know yet" Naruto says turning his flushed face to the ground.

Sasuke steps closer to Naruto and puts a hand on his chin to tilt his head up. "Everything is going to be alright." he gently pulls Naruto in a sweet yet chaste kiss. "I guess all that's left to do is wait for her to wake up so we can explain everything to her."

Sasuke pulls naruto to sit on his lap as they wait for Sakura to wake up.

"Can I ask you something, teme"

"You just did, dobe"

"Shut up I'm serious"

"Ok what is it"

"Why aren't you always this sweet" Naruto says as he rests his head where Sasuke's neck meets his shoulder.

"I'm only sweet to people I really care about" He says whilst he runs a hand up and down Naruto's back.

"I care about you, too. Oh look she is waking up."

Sakura was putting together what happened when she looks over and sees Naruto in Sasuke's lap. Then it all clicks together and she shoots up in a panic.

"Sakura before you say anything let us explain" Sasuke says pushing Naruto off his lap as he gets up.

"What could you possibly explain. The guy I am in love with was making out with our hyperactive goofball of a teammate!" She yelled with an upset look on her face.

"Oh, well, it looks like you already know what we were going to explain." Sasuke says.

"No shit sherlock." Naruto says, his voice dripping with sarcasm."So… um Sakura you're not going to tell anybody about us are you?"

"No, I'm not a bitch so I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to" Sakura said with a fake smile. "I can see you two really care about each other. I'm just a little bummed you, Naruto, ended up with Sasuke and not me."

"Thanks we owe you one" Naruto said while giving her a hug and then Sasuke.

"I'll give you two some privacy now." She said as she got up and started walking off.

"Well, that was interesting." Sasuke turned to Naruto and pulled him into his chest before kissing him.

"Why don't we continue at your place. I really don't want anyone else seeing us again." Naruto says pulling back from the kiss.

"Ok, you might want to put your jacket back on, dobe." Gesturing to the love bites on Naruto's neck.

"That was your fault, teme" Naruto spoke and catching the jacket Sasuke threw at him.

"I didn't hear you complaining" he says and winks at Naruto who then blushed a bright red.

5:20 Sasuke's House

"Wow, nice house, teme!" Naruto yelled excitedly. This was his first time in Sasuke's house and it was much different than his own. The house was way bigger than Naruto's small apartment and was much tidier two. Although it was big and tidy it lacked the homey feel most have. There were not many decorations. A few pictures of friends here and there but that was it.

"Thanks. Can you calm down so you don't hurt yourself or me." at the last part Naruto had jumped on Sasuke's back making them both fall to the floor.

"Ugh" Naruto realized the fall didn't hurt as much and found himself on top of Sasuke who unwillingly broke his fall. Naruto realized he was on top of him and sat up quickly. The position he found himself in made him blush a little bit. Naruto had one leg in between Sasuke's and the other on his right.

While Naruto was blushing about this and Sasuke took the chance to place a quick yet passionate kiss on his lips. The action caused Naruto blush even more. "Let's not forget why we came here, Dobe"

After Naruto's blush faded he leaned over Sasuke and purred into his ear "Oh I haven't". He kissed Sasuke's neck and then in a blink of an eye found their previous positions reversed.

"I'm seme" Sasuke spoke as he took off Naruto's jacket and shirt up to trail kisses across his chest and stomach.

"What!? Why do I have to be uke." he had to suppress a moan so that line came out a pitch higher than normal.

"Because I said so" Sasuke, now working on unbuttoning Naruto's pants."Plus you are too innocent to be seme." Naruto opened his mouth at this then closed it as Sasuke had a valid point.

"Fine but lose the shirt. I don't want to be the only naked one." Naruto said slowly taking off Sasuke's shirt. He ran his hands up and down the soft pale chest before going for the botton for his shorts.

"How about we take this upstairs. The floor is pretty uncomfortable don't you think."

Sasuke and Naruto both ran upstairs before smashing their lips together in a deep lust filled kiss. They got into Sasuke's room and collapsed onto the bed. Naruto under Sasuke of course.

At this point both were only wearing boxers and were both grinding into each other causing wonderful friction to be created. "Mmmm...More" was the only thing Naruto could say at this moment.

"Are you sure. We dont have to move this fast." Sasuke said with concern showing on his normally emotionless face.

"I'm sure...Ugh...I want this" Naruto managed to voice out in between moans of pleasure.

In a blink of an eye Sasuke had rid both of them of their boxers. They took a moment to admire the others beauty before Sasuke stuck three fingers in Naruto's mouth and commanded him to suck.

Naruto did as he was told and coated the three fingers in saliva before Sasuke decided they were slicked enough and slid one inside Naruto's tight entrance. Naruto tensed at this unknown feeling. A few moments later Sasuke added another finger and began scissoring them.

When Naruto was stretched enough Sasuke positioned his throbbing length at his entrance. "Baby, I'm gonna need you to relax. this is going to hurt a little at first."

Sasuke gently pushed all the way in before Naruto let out a cry of pain."Ow.. it hurts. take it out...it hurts!" Naruto repeatedly said.

"Shhh Baby relax and it won't hurt as much." Naruto did as he was told and a few minutes later told sasuke he could move. Sasuke pulled mostly out before slamming back in again. A few seconds later Naruto screamed out in pleasure.

"W-what was that!" He breathlessly said.

"I think it is called your prostate" Sasuke said to Naruto before kissing him.

"Mmm… right there… harder."

Sasuke continued to ram into Naruto's prostate before he felt his own release coming. "I'm gonna cum" Naruto moaned out.

"Me too, together" and with that they both came and collapsed onto the bed before climbing inside.

"That was just… wow" Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke.

"Was that your first time?"

"Yes, you?"

"No, but I'm glad I was your first" he said in a loving way.

"I'm not sure if this is too soon but I think I love you Sasuke"

Sasuke was a little shocked at first and then wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him into a loving kiss.

"I love you, too"

**Ok so that was my first lemon and I hope it was good. Please review and tell me anything that could have been better or that you didn't like. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


End file.
